forever and always
by MS.BOOMBOX94
Summary: my first song-fic 'forever and always'by Shania Twain CxD


**i decided to do my first song-fic. 'forever and alway's' by shania Twain i LOVE this song!ENJOY:)**

_In your arms I can still feel the way you_

_want me when you hold me  
_

_I can still hear the words you whispered  
_

_when you told me  
_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

Me and Duncan have been together for five years now since total drama action. As I lie in my boyfriend arms, I think of how I got the best man ever. We were laying on a beach under the stars. Throughout the night he kept telling me how much he loved me and how I made him the most happiest man in the world, this was the most romantic night of my life.

_And there ain't no way--  
_

_I'm lettin' you go now  
_

_And there ain't no way--  
_

_and there ain't not how  
_

_I'll never see that day...._

I don't know how I could live without Duncan, he was my everything. I get jealous really easily, especially when Heather and Gwen are around. I always feel like there going to steal mu Duncan away. Although Duncan keeps telling me that he wants' to be with me together forever, I still have a fear that some girl that's prettier than me would steal Duncan's heart away from me. I never want to be separated from Duncan.

_[Chorus:]__  
_

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
_

_forever and for always  
_

_We will be together all of our day  
_

_Wanna wake up every  
_

_morning to your sweet face—always_

As I laying in Duncan's arm's, I thought about what my life would be like if I married him, maybe have a few kids with him……………..As everyday would go by in our life I would never get tired of seeing his face everyday.

_Mmmm, baby  
_

_In your heart--I can still hear  
_

_a beat for every time you kiss me  
_

_And when we're apart,  
_

_I know how much you miss me  
_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

I sat up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips he seemed a little surprised at first, but gave in and started kissing me back. I could see the fireworks that were bursting with joy in my mind. As we deepened the kiss, we leaned closer together I could feel my heart pounding really fast and I was pretty I could feel his heart pounding too.

_And there ain't no way--  
_

_I'm lettin' you go now  
_

_And there ain't now way--  
_

_and there ain't no how  
_

_I'll never see that day...._

Duncan is the only guy for me and I'm the only girl for him. There is now way I would ever break up with him not for a million dollar's, not in a million years.

_[Repeat Chorus]_

(I wanna wake up every morning)

In your eyes--(I can still see

_the look of the one) I can still see  
_

_the look of the one who really loves me  
_

_(I can still feel the way that you want)  
_

_The one who wouldn't put anything  
_

_else in the world above me  
_

_(I can still see love for me) I can  
_

_still see love for me in your eyes  
_

_(I still see the love)_

Duncan finally broke the kiss after ten minutes of making out." Courtney I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it baby?"

He suddenly pulled out a wedding ring. "Courtney, my precious princess. You are the love of my life I don't know what I would do with my life without you, you made it so much better. I love you so much, more than you could ever imagine. So will you do me the honors and become my hot sexy wife?" oh how he is such a pig.

"Yes, yes, YES!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, as I leaped into his arm's.

He put the beautiful fourteen carrot ring on my finger and clasped his hands around mine; they were so warm and strong. We just sat there gazing into each other's eyes.

And there ain't no way--

I'm lettin' you go now

And there ain't no way--

and there ain't no how

I'll never see that day....

"Oh Princess I love you so much you're the only one for me"

"I love you too Duncan and the only one I will love." They shared another passionate with there new _fiancée._

_I'm keeping you forever and for always  
__I'm in your arms_

_

* * *

**Its 2:00 in the morning and i cannot sleep!Well i hope you enjoyed i know it is to mushy. I was listening to this song in the car today.**_


End file.
